Stay Beautiful
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Claire is sent out of Morganville by Amelie, leaving everything behind. but what happeneds when the she becomes close with a fellow scientest, only for Amlie to call them bith back to town? Explaination of the story inside.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Morganville vampires or Taylor Swift's song, Stay Beautiful. But a girl can dream :)**

**So, this may take some explaining. Firstly this fic was a part of a group of song fics I was going to put into one story, but that story didn't really seem very popular so I decided to delete it. Then the other day when I was reading though it I got an idea to continue and decided to make it its own story. Well, I hope I made the right choice and you like it :) **

**I should probably stop talking now…..**

**Stay Beautiful**

It's funny how just one person could change your whole outlook on life, how someone could become your life.

A year ago I would have jumped at the chance of getting out of Morganville. But now that Amelie was offering me this, I didn't know what to do. But what I did know is that there is no way I could leave here without Shane, never.

Amelie stared at me impatiently; I guess I hadn't spoken in a while. I was just too caught up in my head to say anything, let alone have an answer.

She must have had enough of the silence because she said "Claire, this is not an option. I need you out of Morganville for a specific reason. There is a scientist I recently encounter on one of my business trips. This man is very intelligent, and he knows far too much. But instead of killing him, I have decided to use him to my advantage. And as Myrin is unable to leave Morganville I will need you to fill his place. You will be staying in New York; I have everything set up for you there. I need you to teach him everything that Myrin tort you. I will fill you in on the rest later. Right now all I need is your decision." She said in her ice cold voice I was really starting to resent.

"What if I say no?" I said very quietly. Scared to hear her answer, although I had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be.

"If you say no, well, Claire you know what happens to people who disobey me in this town."

So that was it. Just when I was actually beginning to feel normal again, things had to change.

"Will I ever come back?" I asked my voice about to break with every word.

"If you complete the task correctly I will allow that. Though Claire once you're out of Morganville I'll doubt you'll want to. And before you ask yes, you will be keeping your memory."

So I would remember Shane. I didn't know if that was better or worse. On one hand, I couldn't stand it if I had to forget the best thing in my life. But on the other; I didn't know if I could handle the pain of being away from him, thinking of him day after day.

"I suggest you go pack and say your say your goodbyes, you leave tonight. My people will pick you up at nine." And with that she was gone, just walked out of the room. That was so Amelie.

It just didn't seem real. Nothing did. As I walked home to the glass house, my mind felt like it was full of water, I couldn't think.

I opened the door to see Shane waiting for me, his face intently lifting.

That's when the tear started falling, and they didn't stop.

I explained everything to him, very little detail, trying to make him understand that this wasn't what I wanted.

The pain on his face was exactly how I felt in my heart. Shane wasn't the kind of guy who let his emotions show very often, so this must have been really hurting him. I swear I even saw a glimmer of tears come to his eyes. But being Shane, he never let them fall, at least when people were watching.

"So, what does this mean for us?" that was such a cliché question, but right know it was the one I was dreading the most. So I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I will always love you Shane, but I can't expect you to wait around for me." I looked into his beautiful eyes that right now looked like a jungle. I so longed to see his amazing smile one more time, but I didn't think I ever would. "You're really going to be someone Shane, I know it. And when you find everything you look for, I hope your life leads you back to me."

Then I thought, what if we're just a story I never get to tell, a day dream I'll never get to hold. What if I really never did see him again?

Well at least he'd know how I felt.

I got up of the lounge. But before I left, I kissed him. Somehow, it tasted like tears. Then I realised it was because he was crying. And that just made me even worse. I had to get out of there before I really broke down.

But I had one more thing he needed to hear.

"Stay beautiful Shane".

**By the way, this will be continued as soon as I finish the second chapter :)**


End file.
